


Beyond the Sea

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Carlos pines - Freeform, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jill deals with her feelings, Jill has no idea, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: Umbrella is still out there. But for now, the sun is out, the waves are roaring and Carlos is holding her hand. Vengeance can wait for another day.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my Tumblr. Find me there @centerofthegalaxywrites

_Somewhere, beyond the sea …_

It’s been six months, 3 weeks and 22 hours since Raccoon City was destroyed. While the news about Umbrella has hit the mainstream, it would seem that the company has gone underground and the press has moved on, preferring to focus on something other than undead monsters. 

Not that Jill can blame them. 

Her life, for the most part, has revolved around hunting down the remnants of the organization. She won’t rest until Umbrella is dust, just like the fate they bestowed on Raccoon City. 

Of course, while she would prefer to keep working, she finds herself being forced to leave her guns behind and don a sundress and some sunglasses. 

“Come on, supercop,” Carlos winks at her, that charming smirk on his lips that he knows she can’t resist, “The sun is out and you promised me a beach day.” 

Jill tries to do her best to frown, but can’t, “I said once Umbrella was gone–”

But he pretends not to hear her, slipping his hand into hers and tugging her toward the door of the small beach house that they’ve rented for the weekend. 

This relationship is still new. Jill even hesitates to label it as such. Sure, they have sex (and it’s awesome) and yeah, sometimes they do take out dates, but the two of them are warriors. Half of the time, they’re ships passing in the night. Carlos will help some old buddies out, Jill will chase down a lead and before they know it, it’s been a month since they’ve seen each other. 

When they’re together, things are good. Great, even. But he doesn’t call her his girlfriend and while she doesn’t exactly consider herself single, she still isn’t sure how to define it. 

Friends with benefits? 

Soldiers who care about each other? 

Lovers? 

It makes her head hurt, which is why she mostly ignores it, burying down her doubts and fears so that she just focuses on the here and now. 

The beach is beautiful. With its wide sands and roaring blue waves, Jill feels at peace. To see something so vast, to know that it will be here long after she’s gone, it gives her a sense of peace. The sound of waves lull her and the warm sand beneath her bare feet grounds her. 

She can see now why Carlos wanted to come here so badly. 

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours, huh?” Carlos presses a kiss to the top of her head and she chuckles. 

“You’re a sap, you know that?” 

He shrugs, “I prefer the term sentimental.” 

She makes her way to the water and he lets go of her hand when she approaches the waves, as if he knows that she needs this moment. Cool water crashes over her feet and she steps further in. She stands there, her eyes shut, feeling the water, hearing the waves and seagulls. 

In this moment, she feels peace.

Umbrella is still out there. She still has a job to do. 

But right now, with the sunshine reflecting off the water and Carlos by her side, she can put vengeance off for one day. 

He joins her in the waves, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“You’re awfully quiet.” 

He smirks, “Looked like you needed a moment.” 

“Maybe I did,” She sighs, “Carlos?” 

“Hmmm?” 

So many questions run through her mind, so many words that she’s afraid to voice. Jill is confident with guns, with fighting, with tactics. She’s not good at emotions. She’s not good at letting her walls down. 

Letting Carlos in, risking her heart, can she do that? 

“Kiss me.” 

He doesn’t have to be asked twice, his lips pressing to hers, tender and gentle, unlike the waves that surround them. 

When he pulls away, he winks, “Thought you never ask.” 

And as she heads back to the beach, she shoves Carlos into the waves, bursting into rare laughter as he splutters. 

Who said Jill didn’t know how to have a good time? 

_… my heart will lead me there soon._


End file.
